Rindu
by Raika Miyazaki
Summary: Namun bila rindu yang terpendam telah bersenandung, kemanakah aku harus melabuhkan segala rasa yang ada di hatiku? / OOC(berusaha tidak OOC pastinya) , typo(s) yang bertebaran, EYD beberapa hal ditiadakan, dll. / Sarada's POV / Hope You Like This / Happpy Reading, Minna


**Disclamer** : Naruto, Boruto and all character belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto, Ukyō Kodachi, Mikio Ikemoto**. I didn't receive any profit in this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Rindu**

By **Raika Miyazaki**

Character : **Boruto Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha, Slight SasuSaku**

Genre : **Romance / Hurt / Lit Humor  
**

Rating : **T**

Warning : **OOC** **(berusaha tidak OOC pastinya)** **, typo** **(s)** **yang bertebaran, EYD beberapa hal ditiadakan, dll**.

 **Summary** : Namun bila rindu yang terpendam telah bersenandung, kemanakah aku harus melabuhkan segala rasa yang ada di hatiku? / **Sarada's POV**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Happy Reading All ~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sebuah kata bermakna banyak. Sebuah kata mewakilkan sebuah perasaan. Perasaan dimana ingin bertemu, ingin bersua, dan rasanya ingin memeluk sang pujaan hati untuk melepaskan sebuah kata penuh perasaan ini. Namun seperti "Bagai Pungguk Merindukan Bulan", mengharakan sesuatu yang sulit atau hampir tidak bisa kuraih adalah tindakan yang sia-sia. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Yang merasa sunyi adalah jiwaku, sebab rindu yang mendera. Hey ... kamu yang disana ... Apakah kamu tidak merasakan perasaan rinduku padamu?

"Sarada! Cepat turun! Makan malam sudah siap!" Sebuah suara yang sudah kuyakini suara ibuku memanggilku yang berada di kamar lantai atas.

"Iya, Ma! Bentar lagi kesana!" Kutatap sejenak layar 15inch di hadapanku dimana seluruh bahan membuat tugas akhir penentuan kelulusanku terpampang. Setiap kali aku mengerjakan ini, lebih sering kepalaku terasa sakit dan ingin membuang semuanya. Kuhela nafas perlahan untuk menghilangkan rasa penat di kepala dan khususnya hatiku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang makan dimana papa dan mama sudah berada disana. Papa yang asik meresapi teh buatan mama, dan mama menyiapkan makanan di meja melihat kearahku.

"Ayo duduk. Mama memasak masakan kesukaanmu, tapi tidak masalah dengan sedikit ekstra tomat kan?" Sudah kuduga mama akan mengatakan hal itu setelah melihat reaksiku melihat menu makan malam ini penuh dengan buah merah kesukaan papa tapi bukan kesukaanku.

"Iya ma, ga masalah kok." Aku langsung menarik kursi di dekat papa yang berada di ujung meja dan mama juga ikut duduk di sisi lain dekat papa. Sambil menyantap makanan, sesekali mama bercerita tentang kesehariannya padaku dan papa, sesekali di respon oleh papa seperti 'Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri' atau lainnya. Terkadang aku bersyukur walau papa terkesan cuek, masih tersimpan sejuta kasih sayang di dalamnya. Setelah makan, mama merapikan semua peralatan makan malam dan menyisakan aku dan papa yang berada di sofa depan tv.

"Sarada ... bagaimana denganmu?"

"Eh?"

"Papa dengar kamu sudah mengerjakan skripsimu ya?"

"I, iya pa." Jawabku agak kaget. Memang sih papa jarang dirumah karena pekerjaannya sering sekali memintanya untuk dinas ke luar kota, jadi papa jarang sekali berada di rumah dan kurasa masakan malam ini karna menyambut kepulangan papa.

"Apa kamu menemukan kesulitan?"

"Uumm ... sebenarnya beberapa hal membuatku pusing sih pa. Tapi sejauh ini aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Hn. Baguslah ... Papa ikut senang." Melihat papa tersenyum tipis seperti sekarang ini membuatku begitu bersemangat. Tenang saja pa! Aku tidak akan mengecewakan papa ataupun mama _lagi_.

"Mouu~ Sasuke- _kun_! Sesekali marahilah Sarada! Dia itu kalo mengerjakan skripsi sampai dini hari bahkan jam 3 pagi pun masih berkultat dengan laptopnya!" Mama langsung ikut bergabung duduk di dekat kami. Duuuh mama, kenapa bilang sih!?

"Apa itu benar, Sarada?"

"Uumm ... ma, maafkan aku papa." Aku hanya bisa menundukkan pandanganku dari tatapan papa. Aku takut jika papa marah dan itu sangat menakutkan.

"Haaah ... seharusnya kamu juga jangan memaksakan diri. Perhatikan juga kondisi dirimu sendiri, Sarada."

"Tuh kan! Apa mama bilang! Kalo mengerjakan itu jangan kelewatan waktu. Tubuhmu itu butuh istirahat juga."

"Iya. Maafkan aku ... " Duuuh kalo begini kan jadi susah kalo mama juga ikut memarahiku.

"Sudahlah, kau jangan marah-marah terus. Nanti cantiknya hilang."

"Heh!? Jadi sekarang aku tidak cantik lagi, gitu!?"

"Bu, bukan begitu maksudnya, Sakura." Wah-wah bakalan ada adeagan telenovela live disini. Mending tinggal kabur ke kamar saja deh.

* * *

Kurebahkan diriku diatas kasur empuk dan memeluk boneka beruangku. Entah kenapa aku tidak berminat mengerjakan skripsi lagi hari ini. Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali menghubungi dia. Aku tau ... jarak, waktu, dan kesibukannya pasti menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Namun bila rindu yang terpendam telah bersenandung, kemanakah aku harus melabuhkan segala rasa yang ada di hatiku? Aku hanya bisa menatap layar ponsel milikku dengan raut sedikit kecewa. Hanya bisa melihat chat terakhir yang kukirimkan di via WhatsApp telah berlalu beberapa menit yang lalu.

 **WhatsApp**

 **Sarada U.:  
** Baka duren =="

 **Boruto U. Si Baka Duren:**  
Kenapa tomat?

 **Sarada U.:  
** Berhentilah memanggilku tomat, ren.

 **Boruto U. Si Baka Duren:**  
Tapi itu panggilan sayangku padamu :*

 **Sarada U.:**  
Tapi lu tau gue ga suka tuh buah =="

 **Boruto U. Si Baka Duren:**  
Justru itu gue manggilnya gitu. Lu sendiri napa manggil gue duren coba? :'v

 **Sarada U.:**  
Abis rambut lu mirip tuh buah sih. Walau lebih kearah pisang sih ada bonggolnya wkwkwkwkwk :"v

 **Boruto U. Si Baka Duren:**  
Yeee gini-gini gue juga ganteng dan lu kepincut juga :'v

 **Sarada U.:  
** Idiiiih pede bener lu jadi manusia wkwkwkwk :"v yang ada lu terjerat pesona gue :"v

 **Boruto U. Si Baka Duren:**  
Heleeeeeh mana ada begituan wkwkwkwkwk :'v

 **Sarada U.:**  
Apa perlu gue ingatkan berapa kali lu gue tolak mentah-mentah ren? *evil smirk

 **Boruto U. Si Baka Duren:  
** Idiiiih ga usah di perjelas neng~ iya dah babangmu yang ganteng ini nyerah~  
Asal hati lu jangan nyerah untuk mencintai gue ya neng Sarada-ku :*

 **Sarada U.:  
** Jijiq anjiiir wkwkwkwkwk :"v golok mbah gue kemana yak?

 **Boruto U. Si Baka Duren:**  
Mau lu buat apaan tuh golok mat? :*

 **Sarada U.:  
** Buat nebas pala lu yang sedeng itu pea :"v

 **Boruto U. Si Baka Duren:  
** Tebas aku neng~ tebas hatiku biar lu tau seberapa besar cinta gue sama lu~ :*

 **Sarada U.:**  
Ya ampuuun pacar gue begini amat yak? Maso lu njeer! =="

 **Boruto U. Si Baka Duren:  
** Wkwkwkwkwkwk lu sih gue lagi ngegombal responnya gitu :'v

 **Sarada U.:  
** Gombalan lu receh eaaa :"v dan sayangnya gue ga ada uang receh :"v

 **Boruto U. Si Baka Duren:  
** Ya Allah~ untung sayang yaaaak :*  
Gue ga butuh duit lu kok, gue cuma butuh cinta lu :*

 **Sarada U.:**  
Ya ampun cape aaah gue ngakak mulu lah gombalan receh juga wkwkwkwkwk :"v

 **Boruto U. Si Baka Duren:  
** Kenapa pacarku begini Ya Rabb~  
Ngomong-ngomong lu tadi ngomong apaan dah mat?

 **Sarada U.:  
** Biarin gue emang begini apa adanya ren wkwkwkwkwk :"v  
Oh itu ... lu sibuk ga? Gue pengen telponan nih.

 **Boruto U. Si Baka Duren:  
** Yaaah ga bisa mat. Gue lagi di rumah paman gue nih.

 **Sarada U.:  
** Memangnya kenapa? Udah lama loh ga telponan.

 **Boruto U. Si Baka Duren:  
** Hadeeeh, asli dah mat gue ga bohong kalo lagi disini ga enak kalo teleponan soalnya ada sodara gue juga nih.

 **Sarada U.:**  
Hmmm begitu yaa ... yaudah deh gpp :"3

 **Boruto U. Si Baka Duren:  
** Sorry ya mat gue dipanggil bibi gue nih suruh makan malem. Nanti lanjut lagi ya!

 **Sarada U.:  
** Iya ren tenang aja gpp kok.  
(dilihat 19:15)

"Haaaaaah ... dia pasti ga bales deh. Yasudah lah." Kuletakan hp di sampingku setelah membaca chat darinya beberapa menit yang lalu, dan menatap langit-langit kamarku. Memeluk boneka beruangku berharap rasa ini tidak mengusikku.

Sebenarnya aku mempercayai sebuah kata-kata yang pernah kubaca "Sabarlah dalam penantian. Rindu yang mendalam itu suatu saat akan dipertemukan dengan kekasih sang pujaan". Tapi ... walau seperti ... hanya saja tetap rasa ini, ini bukan tentang logika. Rindu adalah sebuah rasa yang kadang bergejolak meski kita tidak memintanya. Kerinduan laksana api dalam sekam. Biarpun memendamnya jauh di lubuk hati, pada akhirnya ia akan membakar juga. Aku hanya berharap aku tidak terbakar oleh rasa rindu yang kian menguat ini.

* * *

Hari demi hari kulalui. Rutinitasku sebagai mahasiswa akhir ku jalani sekuat yang aku bisa. Tugas, laporan dan juga skripsi yang menantiku dan memintaku secara paksa untuk terus mengerjakan mereka. Ada kalanya aku merasa begitu sepi karna semua sekarang serba sendirian. Bertemu dosen pembimbing sendiri, mengerjakan juga pun sendirian. Terkadang aku harus banyak-banyak bersabar untuk hal ini dan berharap semua akan berakhir indah pada waktunya.

Kutatap langit biru cerah yang warnanya mengingatkanku akan bola matamu yang begitu mengagumkan. Tanpa bosan aku selalu memandang bola matamu yang secerah langit itu. Tahukah kamu? Semua rasa rindu ini adalah untukmu. Sebab cintaku adalah milikmu. Begitu pula dengan pendar-pendar cahayanya yang selalu mengiringi langkahku.

Sebenarnya aku menyadari rasa sepi yang mendekapku. Sepi itu demikian kuat memelukku. Ia membisikan sebuah nada, dan nada itu adalah sebuah nada rindu. Nada betapa aku rindu padamu ... Boruto. Kerinduan di hati yang mendalam ini, telah membukakan pikiranku. Akan selalu ada cinta yang terpendam jauh di lubuk jiwa. Namun saat sendiri, saat sepi, saat mendambakan kehadiranmu ... Apa yang bisa kulakukan?

 _Drrt ... Drrrt ..._

Kurasakan ponsel di saku bajuku bergetar. Kulihat sebuah notifikasi pesan masuk berasal darimu. Dibawah pepohonan rindang kubalas pesan darimu yang sangat berarti bagiku.

 **WhatsApp**

 **Boruto U. Si Baka Duren:**  
Sarada

 **Sarada U.:  
** Apa?

 **Boruto U. Si Baka Duren:**  
Maaf gue ga mengangkat telpon lu. Tadi ada teman-teman gue datang ke kosan  
Ada apa telpon gue mat?

 **Sarada U.:**  
Gpp kok. Ga ada hal yang penting  
Yaudah gih sana nanti dimarahi loh kalo ga ngerjain tugasnya bareng-bareng.

 **Boruto U. Si Baka Duren:**  
Lah? Lu tau gue lagi tugas kelompok ya?

 **Sarada U.:**  
Ahahaha gue cuma nebak aja kok.  
Oh ya ... gue ingin tanya sesuatu ren.

 **Boruto U. Si Baka Duren:**  
Mau tanya apa?  
Selow bagian gue dah beres tinggal yang lainnya yang ngerapiin.  
Uiit tomat!? Lah kaga buruan di bales :(  
(dilihat 13:05)

"Aku ragu untuk menanyakan hal ini, bodoh." Gumamku sendiri ditemani semilir angin yang berhembus melewati pepohonan yang menjadi tempatku berteduh dari sinar matahari yang begitu terik. Perlahan aku mengatur nafasku supaya tenang dan mengetik kembali apa yang ingin ku katakan.

 **Sarada U.:  
** Apa cuma perasaan gue atau memang lu ngejauhin gue ya?

 **Boruto U. Si Baka Duren:**  
Hah? Gue ga menjauh weh!  
Lu ngomongnya kok aneh sih?

 **Sarada U.:**  
Soalnya kan kemarin gue nungguin lu sapa tau mau telponan  
Tapi malah sampe pagi gue tungguin kaga jawab  
Untungnya gue nyambi bikin skripsi ahahahahahahahaha XD

 **Boruto U. Si Baka Duren:  
** Jadi lu semaleman nungguin gue? *shock

 **Sarada U.:  
** Kenapa? Sudahlah gpp kok wkwkwkwkwkwk :"v

 **Boruto U. Si Baka Duren:**  
Duuuh :'(  
Tomat

 **Sarada U.:  
** Uit? Napa ren? Udah gpp kok gue tau kebiasaan lu  
Kalo kecapean pasti gampang ketiduran heheheheeh XD

 **Boruto U. Si Baka Duren:  
** Entar malem kalo mau gue usahain kok.

 **Sarada U.:**  
Udah gpp duren jangan dipaksain biar mengalir aja gpp kok  
I still waiting for you :"3

 **Boruto U. Si Baka Duren:  
** Haiiisssh pacar gue pengertian banget daaaah T.T  
maafin gue ya Sarada :(

 **Sarada U.:  
** Hiiish lu napa minta maaf? Ga salah kok :'D  
Jadi selow aja oke ;)

 **Boruto U. Si Baka Duren:  
** Iya deh  
Tapi mat misal gue cuek atau lu ngira gue ngejauhin lu,  
Buang pikiran itu karena gue ga kenapa-kenapa  
Dan gue sayang lu

 **Sarada U.:**  
Lah? Kok lu bisa tau isi kepala gue? :"v

 **Boruto U. Si Baka Duren:  
** Gue tau banget lu, tomat :(

 **Sarada U.:  
** Eh? Memangnya apa yang lu pikirin tentang isi kepala gue? :"v

 **Boruto U. Si Baka Duren:  
** Lu pikir gue menjauh dari lu dan cuek kan?  
Tomat :'(  
Gue takut lu pergi :(

 **Sarada U.:  
** Iya sayangku :* ga kok :"v ngealay nih gue tar wkwkwkwkwk :"v  
Kalo boleh jujur sih ya gue memang mikir gitu  
Yang ada terbalik looh kalo lu bilang gitu :"v

 **Boruto U. Si Baka Duren:  
** Kenapa terbalik?  
gue udah terlalu sayang lu tau :'(

 **Sarada U.:**  
Gue juga udah sayang pake banget sama lu baka duren :"v  
Mangkanya gue takut malahan lu yang pergi ahahahahaha  
Aneh kan ya gue?

 **Boruto U. Si Baka Duren:  
** Ga aneh. Gue ngerti kok perasaan lu.  
Tapi gue kan sudah janji ga akan pergi dari lu  
Jadi tenang aja oke.

 **Sarada U.:  
** Iya gue tau kok. Dan gue percaya  
Sudah gue ga apa-apa kok XD  
Oh ya ngomong-ngomong yang gue pinta bisa kan?

 **Boruto U. Si Baka Duren:  
** Ini malah gue lagi ngerjain  
Bisa sih hanya saja lama, gpp kan?  
Banyak banget anjiiir skripsi lu! Tar gue kuat ga ya jalanin skripsi kayak lu?  
..

 **Sarada U.:  
** Ahahahahaha selow aja ren sapa tau dosen lu ga sesadis gue X'D

 **Boruto U. Si Baka Duren:  
** Semoga aja dosen gue nanti ga nyiksa kayak lu :'(

 **Sarada U.:  
** Aaaamiiin ... dan lu ngeledek gue yak duren :"v

 **Boruto U. Si Baka Duren:  
** Wkwkwkwkwkwk keselip dikit lah yaaaw :"v  
Toh inilah cara gue mencintai lu~ :*

 **Sarada U.:  
** Jijiq sue wkwkwkwkwkwk :"v  
Dah aaah gue mau balik dulu tar lagi kalo gue nyampe lanjut lagi

 **Boruto U. Si Baka Duren:  
** Iya sayangku cintaku ketchup dulu yaaak~ :*

 **Sarada U.:  
** Najeesss wkwkwkwkwk :"v  
Udah aaah gue pulang dulu ye Baka Duren~ :*

 **Boruto U. Si Baka Duren:  
** Iye hati-hati di jalan ya _megane_ cantikku~ :*  
(dilihat 14:00)

* * *

"Huuuffft lu selalu punya cara untuk menenangkan gue ya, Boruto." Ku masukkan ponselku kedalam tas dan menatap keatas langit biru cerah, ditemani semilir angin yang berhembus melewati dedaunan pohon. Aku tau dan selalu tau, kau punya cara tersendiri untuk tetap membuatku jatuh cinta dan menunggumu apapun yang terjadi.

Kepada para angin ... apakah aku bisa menitipkan rinduku dan sampaikan padanya? Tolong sampaikan padanya ... Aku merindukanmu tanpa batas dan rasa rindu ini tak pernah berujung. Merindukanmu dan selalu mendoakanmu yg terbaik, itulah cara sederhanaku, mencintaimu walau ragaku sangatlah jauh darimu. Mungkin ini hanyalah sebuah kisah dimana seorang gadis merindukan sang pujaan hati. Namun inilah kisahku ... kisah kerinduan seorang Sarada Uchiha kepada Boruto Uzumaki, sang matahari hatiku.

.

.

 **~The End~**

.

.

* * *

 **Note** : Duuuuh kok bikinnya beginian ya wkwkwkwkwkwk kacau" ahahahaahahaha XD gimana ya harus bilangnya mungkin ini untuk siapa yaaa yang bakalan sadar dengan apa yang kurasa karna yaaaa ... ga berani bilang wkwkwkwkwk XD (biar makhluknya baca sendiri soalnya ternyata benar ada kata" yang tak bisa terungkap :"v ) intinya akhirnya bisa bikin di sela" kesibukan di kejar sama deadline sidang skripsi wkwkwkwkwk XD ini ide kecetus gitu aja lagi di kepala wkwkwkwkwkwk XD pengennya sih ini ikutan BTC 2018 tapi ... pemerannya ga cocok banget jadi yaudah lah ya wkwkwkwkwk X"D

Oh ya silakan review-nya ya. Menerima flame asalkan ngeflame ceritanya dengan alasan yang jelas dan bisa memberikan solusi, dan yang pasti buka ngeflame karakternya oke ;) Silakan readers yang terhormat meninggalkan review untukku :D

.

.

Sign,

 **Raika Miyazaki**


End file.
